Be Only Mine
by lovely aldebaran
Summary: warning. heavy kairi bashing. Riku wishes things could have turned out a different way, but will Sora ever figure that out? Takes place after Kingdom Hearts II. rikuxsora COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's only been a month since Riku and I came back from the darkness. Living here with Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and all the others is great. Even if it is really different from how I lived before, it isn't so bad. School is a drag though… and I miss being close to Riku. We've drifted apart. Although I suppose it is my fault… I fell back into routine so easily, made new friends, and revived old friendships. I guess I left him behind. Sometimes, like now I feel guilty about it.

But that only because he's on our island sulking again! I wish he'd stop doing that. "Hey Riku!" I shouted, running over to him. He only grunted. He didn't even turn around! It's no wonder I hang out with Kairi and the others more; he should expect it, acting all glum like this. Oh well. I'm sure he'll get over it. For now, I'll just…

I pounced on him, falling over him and pushing him into the water. He practically growled at me in his moody way and pinned me down to the sand. Only then did I notice the grin on his face. I grinned back at him, trying to turn the wrestling match in my favor. Finally I located a weakness in his defense. I know it was playing dirty, below the belt quite literally, but that's just too bad. He flipped over on his back, yowling in pain (and quite un-Riku like!) in just the submissive position I like. I pinned his hands above his head and counted as loud as I could to ten. In my elation, I didn't notice the strange look on his face. I giggled down at him, flaunting my victory. He took me by surprise and switched our positions.

Just then, Kairi ran up the beach yelling something at us in her high-pitched voice. "Ooh, what are you guys doing? All wet and sandy. Tee hee!" Riku immediately got off of me, ending the game. Damn Kairi, coming in at the wrong moment. Just when I finally got some time with Riku. And I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw a cute little blush grace his cheeks. "Hey Sora, you wanna come to the movies with me and some friends later?" she giggled and batted her eyes at me. Ugh. What a girl. "Oh, and you can come if you like, Riku." The change in her voice was amazing. It went from flirty to flat, almost dead, when she talked to Riku. I know she didn't like him too much, but really… she shouldn't be mean like that. I gave her a look.

"Sorry, Kairi. I've got to clean my room tonight. It's been a mess for waaay to long now." I have no idea what she would try at the movie, although it would defiantly be suspicious. I know she likes me, but I don't think I like her like that. Then again, she did have a figure. And hormones sometimes kicked in at the most inconvenient times.

I ignored her crestfallen look. "Well, I guess we can just hang out now." She glanced at Riku. "All of us." Riku had been silent all this time. It was disappointing. I never noticed how quiet he was around other people before, but the difference is undeniable. It bothers me.

A few hours later, Selphie and Tidus had come and left along with Kairi. Riku had tried to slip away from us a few times, but despite the fact that his presence made everyone uncomfortable, I made sure he stayed. I guess it's a little selfish to do that, but oh well. I wanted to have a chance to talk to him. And here it was. "So, Riku, do you wanna come over?"

"I thought you had to clean your room," he said sullenly. Apparently he hadn't enjoyed how we had spent the last few hours.

"Well, yea but… you know, you should clean it since I won." I smiled at him teasingly.

"You aren't doing a very good job of convincing me to come over, but okay." He chuckled. "Why aren't you going to the movies with Kairi? It's pretty obvious she was dying for you to go." I made a face at him, displaying my displeasure at the thought.

"Eh. She can live without me for one night. And anyway, I wanted to spend time with you."

"Psh. You wanted to spend time making me your slave." For some odd reason, this didn't seem like such a bad idea. Of course, if Riku really was my slave, he certainly would be doing things other than cleaning my room…

Riku saw the look on my face and groaned. "Oh great. So you DO want to make me your slave." He seemed to enjoy the idea as much as I did. "Lets go then." He stood and walked down to the beach. I ran after him, exited that I would actually get to spend a night alone with Riku.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

My house is small and cramped to say the least. Riku and I used to be able to run around when we were small, but Riku seems so big now. He had a hard time walking around the clutter, so when we made it upstairs to my room he plopped on the bed, refusing to move anywhere else for fear of breaking something. My mom was right, my room needed to be cleaned, and bad. I thought all guys my age had rooms like this, but apparently Riku is a clean freak who has to have everything in order and spotless. What a pain.

At first we didn't do much more than sit around and talk, but I really liked just listening to him. I didn't get to do this often since he really didn't talk much, but after that night on that dark beach so far away, he had opened up a lot more. Which was nice. It made me feel less vulnerable since I had always been the only one talking before that. "Hey Riku. Do you remember what you said about thinking you were better than me at everything?"

"Yes, but I don't think that way anymore."

"I know, but… it bothers me. What do you think would have happened to us if the message in the bottle hadn't reached us? What would we have done?" Riku was silent beside me. It was pitch black in my room, door closed and curtains pulled tight. I could hear his even breathing.

"I…don't know. I suppose we would have just stayed there. We would have been the darkness." I didn't know what to say. He had said that, back on the beach. That the two of us could be the darkness. Riku sighed and turned away from me. We were snuggled under the covers of my queen sized bed. Riku thought it was outrageous to have a bed that took up almost all the floor space in my room, but I liked it. I'm sure he appreciated it now, too.

"Oh. Just wondering," I answered lamely. We were both silent for a minute.

"Hey Sora. How do you feel about Kairi?" The question took me by surprise. Why he was interested in Kairi I had no idea. He had always found the girl irritating.

"Uh, I don't know. Why do you ask?" Curiosity was oozing in my voice.

"No reason." I see how it's going to be.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes." Our back and forth went on for a while, until Riku got tired of it.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's just that sometimes… I get a little jealous." I almost laughed out loud. Riku getting jealous of me? This was a first. And he had always thought he was better at things than I was too… well. I'll show him who is better with this.

"You think I'm being stupid, don't you." Of course I do Riku. Listen to yourself.

"Of course not. Things like that don't really matter to me." At least they hadn't before. I wasn't going to miss this opportunity for the world.

"Oh." Was there a hint of remorse in Riku's voice? I must have imagined it. I figured I would make a move a flirt with Kairi right in front of him. Just to see him get all jealous. I cant wait to have that much fun, to show him that I _am_ better at some things—picking up girls to be specific.

"Goodnight, Sora."

"Night Riku." Pretty soon he was fast asleep. I was nervous to have him in bed with me though, because I have a few really bad sleeping habits. Drooling is the worst one. It's so embarrassing! There's another one that isn't so bad to me, but still might be worse to him. I hug in my sleep. It doesn't matter who or what is in the bed with me, I'll hug it. It started when I was a little boy. I had to sleep with my parents; otherwise I couldn't get to sleep. Now I can sleep by myself. At least that part of the problem is solved. But I rather keep it to myself, and I would rather not have the secret get out. What a predicament.

Of course I couldn't stay away forever. I woke up in the morning to Riku slowly stirring. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and the other stretched above his head.

"Mmm, Sora. Sora?" A look of confusion crossed his face. "Sora? What are you doing?" At this point, I was only half awake too.

"Yea Riku?" I still hadn't realized why he was staring down at me, or why he had taken his arm from around me. He glanced nervously around. I still hadn't understood why he was acting so strangely. So I cuddled up to him. "Why are you up so early? Its only 9:00."

"…"

"Holy shit." I shot out of bed as fast as humanly possible. "I'm so sorry!"

"What the fuck were you doing?" I cringed at his mean words, but then noticed he was blushing furiously. He noticed a second after I noticed and buried his face into the pillow immediately. Now I'm curious. What was he thinking?

"What is it?" I poked him in the side, but the only response I got was a giggle. Once again, where had the Riku I knew gone? "Answer me!" I let out an attack on his side, making him squirm and laugh, rolling over. How cute! Maybe all the girls could see through his standoffish pretense to his soft side, and that's why none of them wanted him.

Of course I should have expected a counter-attack. By the time it was over, we both lay gasping on the bed, covers kicked onto the pile of stuff on the floor. Nonetheless, we went back to sleep. Luckily this time, I wasn't in a position to hug him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day, we headed to the beach again. This time Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka were there playing in the water. I wanted to join in, but Riku muttered something about them being little kids. That's another thing; Riku was more mature than the rest of us. I liked it most of the time, but sometimes it was just plain annoying. Like now. I stripped of my shirt and jumped into the water with them. Riku of course went and sat on a palm tree, sulking.

"So, you finally decided to join me." She stuck her tongue at me in a most unflattering way. She pranced around in her bikini, showing off her too-thin body to me. I think that's pretty gross. Girls should weigh enough so that that their bones don't show through their skin all over.

"Wanna come over and study later? We have that history test tomorrow." I glanced back at Riku. I'd feel even guiltier than I already do if I just left him. "He can come to if he wants," she sighed. I nodded and then ran to tell Riku. I really didn't want to be stuck alone with Kairi. Who knows what would happen.

"Riku, do you want to study with us later?"

"No thanks, I have… stuff to do." Somehow I knew he would say no. He doesn't like those kind of situations.

"Well, okay then. But you can show up anytime you know." Riku shook his head and turned away from me. That's the end of that conversation. He shouldn't be so sulky. Ugh.

I ran back down to Kairi and Wakka. We fooled around some more. The next time I looked up, Riku was gone. Oh well. He'll just have to deal with me being popular.

That night I walked with Kairi to her house. Her mother greeted me and winked at her. She giggled and blushed. "Stop it mom!" She led me upstairs to her pink, girly room. The curtains were lacy and pink; the walls were a light fairy pink. It gave me a headache. We started homework right away. It was so boring, I fell asleep. She didn't notice, continuing to talk even though I didn't answer.

"SORA!" Kairi shook me awake.

"ARGH!" She squealed in surprise, but then cuddled up to my side. I rolled my eyes. I knew I was small for a guy (even though it's only because I haven't gone all the way through puberty), but she's even smaller than I am. Her hand brushed mine when she shuffled through a stack of note cards. I could see her smile out of the corner of my eye. My stomach turned, and not in a good way. But then I thought of what good I could get out of the situation. Something could happen that I could brag about to Riku. This idea is great.

I put my arm around her shoulders and pull her in to a half-hug. She practically swooned in my arms. And then her mother called us down for dinner. I gave I sigh which translated to "thank god," but she misinterpreted it.

"I know, Sora. I want to spend more time with you too, without any kind of interruptions." She gave me a meaningful look and kissed my cheek. Oh no. I can't believe I got myself into this… but for the moment I was safe.

Or so I thought. Kairi's father had gotten home for work in the hour I had been there, and he did not look happy about the adoring glances Kairi aimed at me. It didn't even seem to matter that I wasn't returning those glances.

"So, Sora. How's life treating you?" That seemed like a pretty neutral question.

"Great, Mr. Nakamura," I answered warily.

"Been dating any girls?" And so it starts.

"No, Mr. Nakamura." He hmmed at me.

"Now honey, you don't have to do that to poor Sora." Apparently my discomfort was pretty obvious.

"No, I'm just protecting out little girl." They didn't seem to realize that I was the one who needed protecting. The rest of the conversation continued like this. Awkward question, awkward answer, one after the other. As glad as I was to leave the table, after being excused of course, I wasn't happy to be stuck in a room with Kairi again.

It was a fear too soon realized. As soon as we were in the room, the door closed and she was right up against me. Her breathing had suddenly sped up, and I could feel the bow on her bra through her thin tank top. It was disgusting. A chill ran down my spine. Somehow, she mistook it as arousal or something. Because she pushed me backwards onto the bed and climbed over me. I could see down her loose tank top, see her heaving breasts. I quickly looked away. Even if had had loved Kairi, or even if I had just wanted her, this was going much too quickly. What a little slut. She forced her lips down onto mine. My body sped into action, protecting myself from what would come after that. I pushed her off of me and stood up. Without looking at her, I told her that I would rather die than do this. And I walked out.

Her mother and father gave me questioning glances as I left, and I politely said goodnight so I wouldn't look suspicious. I'm sure her father was suspicious anyway. Of course, it isn't me he should be suspicious of. If only he knew what a slut his daughter was. I wonder how many guys she's fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

I ran the few blocks to my house, dropped off my bag, and ran to the beach. Although it was already dark, it was only 9:30. I could go home in another hour or so and still be fine. I wonder why I had let Kairi do that in the first place. Oh, that's right. To show off to Riku. What a mistake that had been.

"Sora," Riku breathed in surprise behind me. Speak of the devil. "I thought you were going to Kairi's house to study." His voice held a strange tone of accusation.

"I left already."

"What happened?" I could tell he was genuinely curious. The anger in my voice must have been really obvious.

"We studied, and then ate dinner. Her dad asked me all kinds of questions. About me and her."

"Well, it is to be expected. Since you do have the intention of being with her…" There was that strange note of accusation again.

"Fuck that. I was just showing off to you. Because you don't have a girlfriend, right? And so I wanted to show you that I _can_ be better than you at something."

"Sora, you know I don't think that anymore."

"How could I know?"

"I did tell you," Riku chuckled. He sat down next to me in the sand. "Want to talk about it?" So I explained what happened.

"The weird thing was, I wasn't turned on or attracted to her at all. It was more repulsive than anything else." Riku nodded.

"Maybe it's just because we've known her for so long, we can't think of her like that."

"No, it was something else. I know it." And then something clicked in my brain, and yet I couldn't figure out what it was. Something wasn't matching up.

Hadn't Riku said he was jealous? He had. And yet he just said "we" couldn't be attracted to her. So if he wasn't attracted to her, then who was he talking about that day? If he wasn't jealous of me, then he was jealous of…_her._ Holy shit. That meant that my plan wouldn't have worked. Or maybe it would have, in a distorted kind of way. More importantly, that meant Riku liked me.

But did he like me in a more-than-friends way? Or did he just want to spend more time with me? I couldn't really be sure.

"Um. Sora? What is it?"

"I…I…" I don't know what to say. All I can do is stutter.

"It's okay. Just forget that ever happened." He put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed. That made my heart beat faster. "Hum. I guess I should tell you. Once, a long time ago, she did something like that to me. Except it was a little more… daring, you could say. Maybe she thought I would go for it or something. Anyway, she grabbed me from behind, if you know what I mean." I was shocked. So Kairi is a whore. "I had a reaction pretty similar to yours. I pushed her off of me and ran away. Although I called her some pretty dirty names to her face." He laughed. "You should have seen the look on her face." So that was why Riku didn't like Kairi. It made sense now. For the most part.

"You know I'll always be here for you though, okay? We don't need Kairi around."

"Yea, I'm glad I have such good friends."

"Huh?"

"You, and Waka, and Tidus Slephie…" I gave him a sideways glance.

"Oh." His short reply was laced with acid. I wonder if he even knew he was doing that. Riku lay down on the sand and turned toward me, supporting his head with one hand. It seemed like his hair sparkled in the moonlight. "Sora, I should tell you something…"

And my cell phone rang. It was my mother. Riku could hear her screaming at me to get home, it was already too late. What did I think I was doing, blah blah blah.

"So you have to go?" Like he needed to ask.

"Yea. See you tomorrow.

""Night."

I got home a little past 10:30 and took a shower right away. I needed to wash off all the cooties. After I got out, my cell rang again. I wondered who had the guts to call at this time at night. Picking up the phone, I wished I had checked who it was before hand.

"Hey Sora."

"Kairi." My voice was purposefully ice cold. I hoped she got the picture.

"I'm so sorry about what happened tonight. I just got a little ahead of myself and… I'm really sorry." Right.

"…"

"Um. So do you wanna come over again tomorrow night?"

"What??" The acid in my voice was unhidden.

"I mean, I'm having a party for Selphie. Bring Riku."

"I see." So I could use Riku as a buffer. He could protect me from the evil bitch. Of course we couldn't miss this just because of Kairi. Selphie was more important. "Okay then. What time?" Despite my not wanting it to, my voice had softened.

"4:00 to whenever. See you then."

"Okay." I hung up the phone with a little more force than was strictly needed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. At least it wouldn't be with only her. I'd have to make sure to have someone else with me at all times. Riku would be good for that; if I brought him, he wouldn't leave my side because he's so awkward around everyone else. Perfect. All I have to do now is call him. But that could wait for the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: there is a reason this fanfic is rated M. Watch out for the lemon!

I love reviews. So if you liked it (or hated it) tell me pleease

Chapter 5

Early the next morning, I called Riku. His groggy voice sounded husky through the phone. I told him what was happening, and was almost surprised when he agreed to tag along. After all, he didn't have anyone there he really hung out with all the time, except for me. We agreed to go shopping for a present earlier in the day.

When I got to the mall, Riku was already waiting there for me. He looked tall and older compared to the other kids hanging around. I ran up to him, suddenly exited about the night ahead of us. In the mall, we went straight to the girliest store we could find and bought Selphie a gift card. Neither of us had any idea what she would like. But I saw a cute keychain at the counter and bought that too. Relieved that we had got that part out of the way, Riku and I went to get lunch and just walked about until it was almost time for the party. I was strangely exited, and it seemed to be infectious. I could tell Riku wanted to bounce around like I was.

Even though we made it a few minutes early, some of the guests had already arrived. We mingled with them, and Riku stuck close to my side just like I thought he would. Someone got a call from Kairi saying that they were only a few minutes away. We turned off the lights and his behind whatever furniture was available. Riku and I got an overstuffed chair. I could feel his warm breath smooth and even on the back of my neck.

There were many more people than I expected—at least 20, and so the room was just a little overcrowded. But when Selphie opened the door and turned on the light, the loud "Surprise!" and her joyous giggling made it worthwhile. She greeted everyone in a kind of euphoria, happy that everyone would go to the trouble to do something so nice for her. The general air of the room was happy and exited. People ate, drank, and chatted. Beside me, I could tell even Riku was beginning to relax and enjoy himself. I'm glad. He needs to get out more often.

Soon it was time to eat cake and open presents. Kairi brought out a huge cake with frosting balloons and unicorns flying on top. A huge pink "Happy Birthday Selphie!" was scrolled across the entire cake. I rolled my eyes at how elaborate it was. I guess this kind of thing really matters to a girl. Someone turned off the light and lit the candles. Selphie closed her eyes for a moment, deciding what to wish for and clearly enjoying herself. She glanced at Wakka before blowing out the candles; it was obvious that they had a crush on each other. I had a feeling Waka intended to ask her out or something tonight, in an especially romantic way.

The cake tasted surprisingly good. I ate mine and then finished off Riku's slice. People were talking loudly and passing a second round of cake and soda. I reached for a slice and handed it back to Riku. I could have sworn that he had grabbed it, but then again I hadn't looked around to see if he had in my eagerness to get my own. I heard a loud plop and felt the oozing icing run down my leg. Turning around in surprise, I saw that it had landed all over Riku and me, and he was blushing furiously at the mistake. I burst out laughing. After all the sugar I had downed, it didn't seem like such a big deal. People around us either laughed or gave me a better-than-thou look. Selphie had no problem with it though, and she asked Kairi to clean it up as a birthday present. That almost made me burst out laughing again, but to save face I stopped myself. That bitch deserved it.

Kairi gave Riku and me dirty looks and told us to go clean ourselves up in the bathroom. Riku was working hard, trying not to laugh at her and started climbing the stairs. I followed him, bouncing up two stairs at a time. When we reached the top, he burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face? She wanted to murder us!"

"Yea, really. It was great!" I turned on the shower, steaming hot, and stripped off my shirt. "Close the door, please." I faced Riku and batted my eyelashes. The sugar must have really gotten to me, but it didn't matter. I'm having way too much fun. When Riku just stared, I laughed and skipped over to shut it myself.

"What are you doing?" His voice was pretty serious. I didn't get it.

"Taking a shower? We have to clean up right?"

"Oh yea." He shook his head and took off his shirt. He looked troubled for some reason.

"No peeking now!" I giggled and took off the rest of my clothes, hopping into the shower. I pulled the shower curtain closed. Riku sighed.

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Do what?" He was acting weird again.

"I don't think I can take a shower with you." I laughed. What was he thinking? We had done that ever since we were little… we had always been together. Was he embarrassed now? I don't think so…

The sugar lent itself to making me feel mischievous. So I pulled back the curtain and dragged him in. Riku yelped, gained his balance and stood there, just looking at the ceiling.

"What are you doing, taking a shower with clothes on? Silly." I started unbuttoning his shorts, but he stopped me. I gave him a look. "What's wrong?" Suddenly, I was impatient. Why wouldn't he let me do this? Wasn't he okay with it?

"I just don't think I can…" he looked away from me. I continued on the buttons, but he pushed me away again.

"Riku…" I looked up to his unreadable face, trying to plead silently with him. I wanted to do this, and I didn't understand why he was pushing me away. "Please."

He looked down into my face, nervous and fearful. "I don't want to ruin you. I don't want you to hate me." He looked sad too.

"I could never hate you, Riku. You know that. I trust you more than any other person alive." I touched his arm. He looked away, then back at me. His face had changed. It made my heart beat faster.

"Then… I don't want you to say no halfway through." I let out a breath it seemed like I had been holding forever. These feelings were so new to me; I didn't know what to do or how to move.

But then he softly grabbed the hair at the nape of my neck and pulled me into the most intense kiss I had ever had. I needed him so badly, right then. I opened my mouth to his tongue, letting him deepen the kiss. I was left gasping when he pulled away, but he was still calm and composed. I completely forgot the hot water beating on my back, the party downstairs, the sticky sweetness of frosting on my skin. He kissed me again, pushing me up against the wall, and ran his hand down my chest and up my back. That made me incredibly self conscious; he's so much bigger than I am. It also made me aware of how naked I was, and how he still had his shorts on. So I started unzipping them, and this time he didn't protest. They slipped down his wet body to his feet, and I left them there, too busy kissing him to take them from around his ankles. Riku broke our kiss and kissed a line along my jaw, then took the tip of my ear in his mouth. I moaned, louder than I had wanted to. The feeling of his lips on my skin made me shiver.

For some reason I didn't feel vulnerable like I thought I might have. This felt so good. The fact that he wanted this to happen amazed me, and the thought made me smile and shiver again.

I pushed my body right up against Riku's and kissed his chin. An answering moan rumbled through his chest. His throbbing cock was hard against my stomach. It was so big, I couldn't even begin to compare. He noticed my being self conscious right away.

"Don't think like that, Sora. I'm only like this because I want you so badly." His voice was husky, and the way his breath tickled my ear made the most wonderful feeling in the bottom of my stomach. That thought was cut short as he roughly grabbed my hair and pulled my hair back again, forcing our lips together. He shuddered when I clawed his back from the sensation.

Once again, he broke the kiss. He pushed me back against the wall and looked at me, a hungry smile on his lips. Feeling seductive, I slid down the wet wall and sat at the back of the bathtub, beckoning him to follow me. He knelt down and leaned forward, kissing my neck, stomach. Then he took one of my legs in his hands, Gods, I never noticed they were so big, and he kissed the inside of my thigh, getting closer to my manhood with each kiss. I let out a shuddering sigh, unaware that I had been holding my breath. I waited for it to come, the sensation of his mouth around me. But it didn't come soon enough. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me, legs spread and waiting. He only said one word.

"Beg." I must have looked slightly confused, as I was capable only of making embarrassing sounds at the moment.

"I want you to beg," he repeated himself. So I did. With my eyes, my words, my fingers, I told him I wanted him. And he complied. His wet mouth was around me, licking and sucking, teasing. I grabbed his hair and moaned his name, getting lost in the sensation. It began to rise, and I held back as long as I could, not wanting to come so soon.

"Ah, Riku…I'm going to… AH!" My seed dripped from his lips. He licked what he could before grasping my hips and sliding me down onto my back. Riku squirted some shower gel onto his hand, running it along his fingers before pushing his middle finger inside of me. I squirmed, trying to get used to the intrusion.

"Just relax, and it will feel much better in a second," he rasped, voice already spent from moaning my name. He pushed another finger inside of me, making a scissor motion. It hurt, but I tried not to make any noise. I didn't want to ruin this. I wanted it even if it did hurt, even if I couldn't walk for a week. Riku could see that I was in pain and kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't hide anything from him. He positioned himself above me so that both my legs were over his shoulders and thrust slowly in. I could tell he was having a hard time controlling himself.

"Gods, Sora. You're so tight." Once he was all the way in, he waited, letting me adjust.

"You… can move now," I said after a moment. He looked at me to make sure, then started thrusting. I bucked my hips up, arching my back. He held me down.

"Oh Riku!" I moaned his name over and over again. The slap, slap, slap of skin against skin made my skin tingle. It made me hard again, along with the feeling of his stomach rubbing against me. He started to pick up pace; the slapping sound became quick. In a fluid moment, he pulled all the way out and then slammed all the way into me, arching his back and letting out a cry of ecstasy and coming deep inside of me.

The tension and sound of his voice made me come all over his stomach.

He gingerly pulled himself out of me, and then collapsed, breathless, by my side. I wrapped my arms around his wide chest and buried my head in his shoulder.

"I love you, Sora."

I was thinking about adding one more chapter, but I'm not sure I will. Kind of like an epilogue I guess? If you'd like one, then tell me and I will!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Sad but true.

The words Riku spoke were exactly what I wanted to hear. "I love you." The affection and bliss were clear in his voice. He held me close, and I would have been happy if we stayed like that forever.

"I love you too, Riku." Just saying those words made butterflies flutter in my stomach and in my heart. It was so right, being with him like this, and I knew that no matter what I wanted to keep this above all else. No one could touch us; no one could bring us down from cloud nine.

Except one person. "Hey you guys, are you done yet? You've been in there forever!" Kairi screamed through the door. Riku's body stiffened next to mine, and his eyes flashed with annoyance and anger and jealousy. Unconsciously, he squeezed me tighter.

"Yes, you will just have to wait." His voice made me hurt. I felt incredibly bad for trying to make him feel jealous before, now that I knew he was jealous of Kairi and not me. The thought of how close Kairi got to me made my skin crawl. I didn't want that to ever happen again.

Riku stood up, bringing me with him. We stood in the spray of the shower, just holding each other.

"I'm sorry about before, Riku. I shouldn't have tried to do that," I said guiltily into his chest.

"Sorry about what?"

"The whole making you jealous thing. I'm sorry." I looked up into his eyes pleadingly. He smile, and I was relieved.

"I told you, its okay. Silly." He kissed me on the forehead. "But now, I have something better than you could ever have." He grinned down at me, laughing to himself about something.

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked.

"You," he whispered in my ear. It made me shiver with delight.

"Oh no, I'm very certain I have something just as good. Actually, I think it's better than that."

"Should I guess?" I laughed. I love when he plays along with me.

"No, I'll just tell you, since you could never guess. It's you." He smiled down on me, hair dripping and eyes shining. He kissed me sweetly, and I melted.

We ended up groping and making out in the shower, having fun like there was no tomorrow. Until the worst thing imaginable happened.

"What the _fuck_ are you guys doing?" Kairi, Selphie, and Wakka stood at the now open door of the bathroom, staring at us. Suddenly I became very conscious of the fact that Riku and I were pressed up against each other, naked.

"It looks like they're having more fun at my party than I am!" Selphie squealed in delight. Wakka turned away, looking like he needed to hurl. Kairi was halfway through shock and anger. That made Riku smirk, I bet. "Wow, you guys, what a great present! Thanks!" I thought it was funny that Selphie was totally serious.

Wakka was first to break out of his sick stupor, and he shut the door on us. Even though that encounter had taken up all of thirty seconds, it felt like hours.

"Well, I guess we should get out, then," I said as I stepped out of the shower. Riku pinched my butt, and I turned on him threateningly. "Don't ever think about doing that ever again!" I said in mock anger. Actually, I didn't mind so much, and I could tell Riku enjoyed it from the way he was grinning. He hadn't been affected at all by all of them staring at us.

We got dressed and warily opened the door, peeking into the hallway. It seemed quiet, but as soon as we stepped out, hurricane Kairi his us.

"What were you doing in _my_ house??" she screamed, loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. She threw her hands up in the air, completely pissed off. I wondered what was worse, the fact that it was her house, or that she had seen the guy she liked making out with another guy.

"We were just taking a shower. Take it easy, okay?" Riku was clearly enjoying himself. He was so clam and cool next to the redhead throwing a temper tantrum. I laughed abruptly, the thought of being with her was just so absurd.

"Get out," she hissed, voice now deadly quiet.

"Thanks for the party." Riku put his arm around my waist and led me downstairs, not looking back once. We said goodbye to Selphie and an impatient Wakka and left.

The night was cool and clear and Riku was warm next to me. His hand felt so big around mine, and I basked in the feeling. This was the best night I had ever had; I have the one thing I want now. His name is Riku.

Well! That's it for this fanfic :D I'm happy I finished it, wouldn't want to leave it incomplete. I think I might write a sequel to this, more about the relationship Riku and Sora now share. Then again, maybe I should finish Clandestine first. It depends on how many people would like a sequel I guess… reviews are always loved 3


End file.
